


Of Sharks and Doctors

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles was young he created his own world, and lived out his life as Kazran.<br/>As it turns out, his imaginary world was not so imaginary after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sharks and Doctors

When Charles was young, he had suffered a mental breakdown. He had been overwhelmed by his powers, and had hidden himself away in an imaginary land where the fish swam through the air and he had been saved from himself by a very special Doctor.

He had been jolted from this imaginary world by the arrival of Raven. He had escaped a life that he had lived for years into the body of a young boy, weary of the world but given new purpose by finding another person like him.

There was a pinging in his mind, joltingly similar to the noise of the sonic screwdriver that had been eaten by his shark, and he reached out across the icy waters to find a mind humming with power. The mind of another mutant, another mutant who was about to drown himself. Without a second thought, Charles launched himself into the water to save this man. Erik.

The first time Charles saw Erik smile he was a little taken aback by the teeth. Ridiculously shark-like, that smile and Charles’ fought a wave of longing for a world he had long given up. But then Erik was laughing, and the bright happiness in the normally tormented mind assured Charles that there was no place he would rather be.

Erik had more shark-like qualities than just his smile, however, as Charles learned to his dismay when Erik remorselessly drove the Nazi coin through Shaw’s head. When his friend floated out of the submarine wreckage, Shaw’s broken body dangling before him, wearing that infernal helmet, Charles felt his heart break. He had hoped that, this time, he would be able to save the person he loved.

Then things started to happen very fast, Erik’s speech and then the frantic call Moria placed as all the ships prepared to fire on the beach. Erik froze every missile in its path and even Charles was shocked by this easy display of power. Then the missiles were turning in place and Charles was suddenly frantic, trying to get Erik to stop. To see sense.  
Moria leveled her gun on Erik and there was no way this could end well, but then, just before she fired, a large blue police box dropped right into the middle of the beach. Moria froze, and Erik released his control on the missiles in his shock. Charles let out a sigh of relief before he realized what this could mean. That he was loosing control again, projecting the image of the TARDIS.

The door swung open and the Doctor poked his head out and frowned in confusion, “Hello. Ponds I think we might be in the wrong time. Or place.”

Amy and Rory stepped out onto the beach and took in the scene around them. Amy was the first to spot him, “Kazran?”

Charles shifted nervously as all attention shifted to him, “Charles actually.”

“Ooh, interesting,” the Doctor hissed.

“Uh, are those war ships?” Rory asked.

“Don’t be dull, obviously, this the Cuban Missile Crisis,” the Doctor told him.

Erik stepped forward, glowering at the newcomers, “What is going on?”

The Doctor zeroed in on Erik and trotted over to him, pulling the helmet off his head. The Doctor studied it for a moment while Erik gaped at him. The Doctor put the helmet on and went cross-eyed before quickly removing it, “This is rubbish. And not cool at all. Amy, take this, I have a feeling it will only cause trouble here.”

“Uh, can someone explain what is going on? Who are you people? And whose Kazran?” Raven asked.

“I’m the Doctor, this is Amy and that’s Rory. Kazran used to be your brother. Sort of. I’m not sure exactly,” the Doctor explained.

“You aren’t real though, I just made you up,” Charles protested.

“Not quite. We’re real, just not from here exactly. You were powerful enough as a kid to actually create another universe- a small one admittedly- but it was still real. And you lived there, and Abigail was real in a way, but then you were called back to this world. Your real world. And as far as I know your little universe still exists out there somewhere. But that isn’t really important.” The Doctor regarded the little band of mutants before continuing, “No, what’s important is why the TARDIS brought us here. This isn’t the universe the Ponds are from, it’s some kind of branch of that one. Except with all of your clever mutations, which are very cool, by the way. I suppose the TARDIS recognized that you lot needed a bit of help to stop you from going down a very bad path indeed.”

“What are you saying?” Erik growled, still looking a pit put-out by the loss of his helmet.

Charles remained quiet, basking in the familiar touch of Erik’s mind, trying to absorb this new information.

“Wait, mutations?” Rory looked around at the group more closely, “Doctor, are these the X-Men?”

“The what?” Charles asked, while Erik chuckled in amusement.

“Maybe. Yes. Sort of.” The Doctor replied, “Not exactly the same as the ones you’re, uh, familiar with. But don’t talk. And we should probably go before we mess with this anymore than we already have.”

He turned to face Erik and Charles again, “Word of advice, though, don’t split up. You’ll do better working together- less drama and angst that way as well.”  
The Doctor shoved the Ponds back into the TARDIS before waving to the newly named X-Men and shouting, “Goodbye for now, I imagine I’ll see you again some day!”

 

Things were tense for the next few days as Shaw’s former teammates settled into the mansion. Soon though, everything had calmed down. Erik seemed perfectly content to remain with Charles, and for that Charles would always be grateful.  
The Doctor had saved him twice.

Hopefully, now, Erik and Charles could save each other, and raise a new generation of mutants in (relative) peace.

And if the Doctor ever did return, well, that’s a story for another time.


End file.
